Kyou mo Onegaishimasu!
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Anisha... Dia sama seperti Shin... Shin pernah mati karena melakukan Merge pada Himeno. Anisha tadi mencoba Merge dengannya... Berarti... “Anisha akan mati.” jelas Hayate. OOC, Character-death, Oneshot, OC.


**Kyou mo onegaishimasu, minna-san!**

Anisha Asakura. Dia adalah seorang pasukan Leafe Knights pertama perempuan yang pernah ada. Semua anggota Leafe Knight seharusnya laki-laki, tapi ratu dari negeri Leafenia, mengirimkan gadis itu untuk menambahkan anggota Leafe Knight yang hanya ada tujuh. Yang lebih aneh adalah elemen yang dikuasai gadis itu, elemen Waktu. Sebuah elemen yang irasional yang tak pernah ada sama sekali.

Apalagi gadisnya. Dia hanya sesosok gadis ringkih yang lemah dan selalu terbaring di tanah ataupun dimanapun setelah selesai menjadi pasukan.

"Percuma saja!" bentak Hayate, pasukan Leafe Knight berelemen Angin sekaligus pemimpin Leafe Knight. "Pasukan amatir seperti kamu takkan bisa membantu kami!"

"Hayate!" bentak Sasame, pasukan Leafe Knight berelemen Bunyi. "Tidak baik membentak begitu pada seorang gadis!"

"Maafkan aku, Haya-san..." rintih Anisha, sang gadis pasukan itu sambil menahan sakit dari pelatihan Hayate yang kasar. "Aku... Akan berusaha lebih baik..."

"Hayate..." pinta Hajime, si pasukan muda Leafe Knight berelemen Air. "Sudahlah, jangan salahkan kak Anisha. Kasihan kak Anisha sudah capek..."

"Iya...." tambah Shin, pasukan termuda Leafe Knights terakhir berelemen Tanaman.

"Kalau begitu, coba halangi seranganku, hei pasukan amatir." Hayate bersiap-siap memasang ancang-ancang memberikan serangan pada Anisha.

"Tu—tunggu—" Anisha kaget karena belum diberi tahu kalau dia akan diserang.

"Hiaaah!!" Hayate menyerang Anisha dengan menggunakan serangan anginnya yang brutal.

"Anisha-kun, awaas!!!" Mannen, sang pasukan Leafe Knight Es, berteriak pada pasukan gadis itu.

Anisha kebingungan."Ee—Eee— KYAAAAAA!!!"

BRUKK!! GASRUK!!! BRAAAAK!!!!

Anisha terkena serangan dari Hayate hingga terpental ke ujung pagar rumah Awayuki.

"Hayate, apa kamu enggak terlalu kasar..." tanya Himeno, sang Pretear kebingungan. "Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu galak padanya..."

"Enggak apa-apa kok," jawab Hayate dengan nada acuh sambil memaksa Anisha bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh. "Ayo, pasukan pemalas! Cepat bangun!"

"I, iya, Haya-san!! Maafkan saya!!"

--

--

Saat sore, Anisha mentraktir Himeno, Mannen, Hajime dan Shin untuk makan siang dan jajan di kafe tempat Gou, pasukan Leafe Knight Api bekerja sampingan.

"Nah, makan saja yang ingin kalian makan. Aku traktir." sahut Anisha ramah. "Aku baru saja dapat gaji pertama untuk pekerjaan sampinganku."

"Waah, bener nih, Asakura?!" ucap Himeno kagum. "Wah, makasih ya! Aku mau pesan omelet, pancake, cake, souffle, brownies..."

Anisha dan ketiga pasukan yang lain langsung bengong dengan banyaknya makanan yang dipesan sang Pretear.

"Aku... Mau minum jus jeruk aja..." Hajime melihat isi menu.

"Aku mau ohagi...." pinta Shin sambil memasang senyumnya yang imut.

"Yoo!" Gou muncul sambil menggunakan pakaian waiter. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Pesankan semua yang kak Himeno dan Mannen-chan, Hajime-chan dan Shin-chan mau. Aku ingin mentraktir mereka." ucap Anisha sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Okee! Aku akan membawakan semua makanan di cafe ini!!!" teriak Gou semangat sambil ngacir lagi.

"Ehehe... Anisha-chan baik banget..." puji Himeno. "Apalagi Anisha-chan selalu tabah kalau diajari serangan oleh Hayate..."

"Ehehe, makasih kak..." Anisha menyeruput teh hijau favoritnya yang pahit. "Justru aku memang pantas diperlakukan begitu. Aku masih amatiran, seperti yang Haya-san bilang... Jadi aku harus bisa berjuang seperti yang pernah kakak-kakak alami..."

--

Senin—Hayate

Selasa—Sasame

Rabu—Kei

Kamis—Gou

Jumat—Mannen

Sabtu—Hajime

Minggu—Shin

Itulah daftar para pasukan yang akan melatihnya di berbagai hari. Berbeda-beda, tapi terkadang di hari Minggu para pasukan semuanya datang melihat Anisha berlatih. Anisha harus berlatih menyerang karena skill menyerangnya masih agak lemah.

--Ini hari Senin.

"Hari ini aku akan mencoba melatihmu lebih keras lagi." Sahut Hayate dingin. "Bersiap-siaplah."

"Tu—Tungguu!!" Anisha belum sempat bersiap-siap menjadi pasukan. Saat selesai bertransformasi menjadi pasukan, Hayate sudah melemparkan siluet angin padanya.

BRAAAAAK!

"KYAA!" teriak Anisha, terkena serangan.

"Sudah kubilang, saat melakukan transfosmasi, jangan hilang konsentrasi!" bentak Hayate. "Sekali lagi! Jangan sampai gagal!"

"Baik kak!!"

--Hari Selasa.

Kali ini yang menjadi mentor Anisha adalah Sasame. Sasame, dia memang berbeda dratis dari Hayate. Hayate selalu bersikap tegas, kaku dan dingin terhadap wanita, tapi Sasame tidak. Karena itulah Sasame menjadi idola gadis-gadis di tempat kerja sampingannya melalui acara curhat darinya sendiri.

"Nah, Asakura-san," panggil pasukan berambut putih itu. "Kau harus menggunakan elemenmu di saat yang tepat."

"Ta, tapi, aku tak bisa mengakurasikan seranganku dengan musuh..." ucap Anisha bingung. "Aku tak bisa..."

"Bisa kok. Sebagai pasukan berelemen Waktu, kau bisa memainkan waktu sesukamu kan? Jadi, meski musuh sudha menyerangmu, kamu bisa membalikkan waktu dan balas menyerang duluan." ucap Sasame lembut.

--Hari Rabu.

Kei, seorang Leafe Knight berelemen Cahaya. Dia menyamar dalam wujud manusia sama seperti para Leafe Knights lain, yaitu memiliki pekerjaan sampingan. Dia memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai karyawan komputer game. Di hari Rabu ini, Anisha bukannya dilatih untuk menjadi pasukan, malah dijadikan pembantu di tempat Kei bekerja.

"Hei, Asakura!" suruh seorang karyawan. "Bawakan teh!"

"Baiik!" jawab Anisha sibuk membawakan teh.

"Hei, Asakura!" panggil Kei. "Kemari sebentar."

Anisha mendekati tempat Kei.

"Hei," tunjuk Kei ke layar komputer tempatnya. "Untuk permainan game Bokujou Monogatari ini, lebih baik memakai warna merah, atau jingga?"

"Eee... Karena permainannya tentang petani, bagaimana kalau warna hijau?" saran Anisha.

"Wah, benar juga..." puji Kei.

--Hari Kamis.

Sama saja seperti Kei. Gou, pasukan Leafe Knight berelemen Api ini memiliki pekerjaan sampingan di kafe. Jadi, Anisha ikut dijadikan waitress di kafe itu, bukannya diajak berlatih.

"Anisha, ada pesanan parfait di meja nomor 10, dan omelet di meja 4, coffe-chunks dan apple cake di meja 1!" suruh Gou sambil memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan pesanan.

"I, Iya,.." Anisha kerepotan. Ada seorang pelanggan iseng menyenggol kakinya.

BRAK!!!

Roller-blade yang dipakai Anisha melesat ke mana, lalu menabrak tempat sampah di ujung kafe.

"Anisha, kamu enggak apa-apa?" tanya Gou.

"Enggak apa-apa..."

--Hari Jumat.

Mannen, si pasukan muda Leafe Knight Es, mengajarkan Anisha menyerang.

"Anisha-kun, saat kau merasakan jeda, balikkan waktu dan seranglah aku!" suruh Mannen. "Coba kita praktekkan."

"Oke!" Anisha menjawab sesemangat mungkin.

"Siap... Heah!" Mannen menyerang Anisha menggunakan jarum-jarum es raksasa tajam.

Anisha menunggu beberapa detik lewat, lalu berteriak. "_Colrylette Asparask_!"

Waktu berhenti.

"Heah!" Jarum-jarum es yang dilemparkan Mannen tadi terpental, waktu kembali berjalan, dan jarum-jarum es itu berbalik menyerang Mannen.

"Huwaaa!" Mannen mencoba meloncat tinggi ke udara, menghindari serangan balik dari Anisha.

BREKS!

Jarum-jarum es itu menancap di tempat Mannen berdiri tadi.

"Wow, hebat, Anisha-kun!!" teriak Mannen kagum. "Kau berhasil!—Eh?"

BRUK!!

Anisha kembali ke sosok manusia dan terbaring di tanah.

"Anisha-kun enggak apa-apa?!" Mannen menghampiri Anisha yang sekarat. "Ya ampun, badannya panas sekali... Aku harus panggil Hayate!"

CRING

Di saat yang sama, Hayate, Sasame, Kei dan Gou muncul di hadapan Mannen dan Anisha.

"Ah, si pasukan amatir itu rupanya." sahut Hayate dingin.

"Hayate," ucap Sasame tajam. "Kita harus membantunya."

"Jangan." potong Hayate. "Tinggalkan saja dia pingsan disini sendirian. Tak ada gunanya menolong pasukan amatiran itu."

"Hee~" Gou berkomentar. "Hayate, apa kamu enggak peduli sama sekali dengan gadis ini? Dia ini setengah pasukan, bukan pasukan total. Harus ditemani."

"Apa peduliku." jawab Hayate dingin. Tak lama kemudian dia menghilang.

Terpaksalah Sasame, Kei, Gou dan Mannen meninggalkan Anisha sendirian, bergelimpangan di tanah sendirian.

--

--

--

--

--

Beberapa jam berlalu. Anisha terbagun dari pingsannya. "Ya ampun, sudah gelap! Aku harus segera pulang!"

Anisha segera bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring tadi dan segera berlari menuju apartemennya.

Apartemen itu hanyalah apartemen kecil. Satu ruangannya saja hanya ada satu kamar mandi, dapur dan satu ruangan kosong yang entah untuk apa. Tak ada lemari ataupun tv. Perabotan yang ada hanyalah sapu dan pel. Di dapur hanya ada satu piring dan satu mug yang sudah agak retak. Anisha masih tidak diperbolehkan tinggal di tempat tinggal para Leafe Knight di Leafenia karena dilarang Hayate.

"Haaah..." Anisha baru saja selesai mandi dan memakan roti pemberian Gou atas pembayarannya di hari Kamis kemarin. Dilihatnya jadwal pelatihan untuk besok. "Hem, besok hari Sabtu... Besok kak Hajime-chan.. Lalu hari Minggu, Shin-chan... Pasti Haya-san dan yang lain datang untuk melihatku berlatih. Ya! Aku pasti bisa!"

Anisha segera mangambil futon dari lemari dan segera tidur.

--Hari Sabtu.

"Kudengar dari Mannen-nii, kalau kakak sudah bisa menyerang. Selamat ya kak!" ucap Hajime memberi semangat.

"Ehehe, makas—" perkataan Anisha tak sempat dikatakan karena Hayate keburu memotong perkataannya.

"Pasukan amatir seperti kau baru bisa menyerang balik dalam waktu sebulan. Lemah sekali." Ucap Hayate dingin. "Aku saja dalam waktu sehari bisa belajar menyerang balik." Dengan kata 'sehari' yang ditekankan.

Anisha terdiam, lalu tersenyum. "Apapun yang kakak katakan, asalkan itu memang benar, aku minta maaf dan aku akan berusaha untuk bisa menyamai kakak-kakak."

Giliran Hayate yang terdiam. Hayate mengerutkan kening kesal, lalu pergi.

Anisha dan Hajime ditinggal berdua saja. Hajime memutuskan untuk memperbolehkan Anisha beristirahat.

--Hari Minggu.

"Aku mendeteksi akan ada Monster Worm yang akan muncul di kota sebelah timur sebentar lagi." Kei yang masih berpenampilan ala manusia biasa memeriksa hasil observasinya di laptop mungil miliknya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Monster Worm datangnya jarang-jarang, ya," ujar Gou sambil mengintip laptop Kei. "Mungkin jumlahnya agak berkurang..."

"Tapi, sebanyak-banyaknya Monster Worm ada, kita harus bisa membasminya sampai ke akar-akarnya!" Himeno berteriak dengan semangat. "Kita harus bisa—"

GRAAAWWWRRHHH!!!!

Tiba-tiba muncul monster berukuran besar dengan banyak tentakel. Monster Worm!

"Awas, Himeno!" Hayate menarik Himeno ke ujung taman, melindungi pacarnya.

Semua pasukan yang berwujud manusia langsung menghindar dan bertransformasi sebagai pasukan Leafe Knight. Anisha yang kebingungan masih berada di dekat monster itu.

"Anisha, awas!" teriak Himeno.

BRUK! Monster itu menampar Anisha hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

"Anisha, enggak apa-apa?" tanya Himeno.

"Enggak apa-apa..."

"Shin-chan, Kekkai!" suruh Himeno.

"Oke. _Beauntios_!" Shin memunculkan sulur-sulur dari tanah, menciptakan dimensi lain hingga takkan ada manusia yang bisa mengganggu pertarungan mereka.

"Himeno, _Merge_ denganku!" suruh Gou sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Himeno menurut dan melakukan _Merge_ dengan Gou. Dalam sekejap, Himeno berubah menjadi Pretear berelemen Api.

Semua pasukan berkonsentrasi melawan monster.

Sebuah tentakel hendak menyerang Himeno.

"Himeno-chan!" Anisha segera mendekati Himeno, membiarkan dirinya terkena tentakel agar Himeno selamat.

"Anisha-chan!" Himeno yang selamat dari tentakel itu langsung mencoba menjauhkan diri dari monster.

Monster Worm itu meremas Anisha, lalu menghisap _Leafe_ yang ada.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Anisha berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi monster itu tetap menghisap _Leafe_ yang ada pada diri Anisha.

Kei menyerang tentakel itu hingga sobek dan melepaskan Anisha.

BRUK!

"Ma, makasih, Kei-san!" ucap Anisha sambil mencoba bangkit. Anisha lalu terbang mendekati Himeno.

"Himeno-chan! _Merge_ denganku!" pinta Anisha. "Kumohon!"

Himeno terdiam sebentar, menatap Anisha dengan khawatir. Namun tak lama kemudian, Gou keluar dari Himeno dan mempersilahkan Anisha melakukan _Merge._

"JANGAN!" teriak Hayate. Hayate segera menyerang Anisha hingga terbanting.

"Kyaa!" teriak Anisha.

"Hayate!" teriak Himeno kesal. "Kenapa kamu selalu tak bisa memberi kesempatan untuk Anisha?! Memangnya apa salahnya?!"

Hayate diam sebentar. Dia lalu pergi menyerang monster itu.

"Anisha-chan, ayo, _Merge_," Himeno mengulurkan tangannya.

Anisha mengangguk pelan lalu menggengam tangan Himeno.

Tak lama kemudian, Himeno berubah menjadi Pretear berelemen Waktu.

"Anisha, gimana caranya nyerang? Aku enggak tau caranya!" teriak Himeno panik.

"_Tenang saja, Himeno-chan!" _jawab Anisha di dalam hati Himeno. _"Ada jurus yang bisa menghentikan monster ini dalam sekejap! Namanya 'Time Warp'!"_

"Ti... Time Warp?"

"_Time Warp! Betul sekali! Caranya mudah."_ Anisha memunculkan sebuah tongkat panjang dengan jam pasir di atasnya. _"Arahkan puncak tongkat itu ke atas monster itu. Teriakkan '_Colrylette Asparask!' _pada monster itu!_"

"Co... Colrylette Asparask!!" teriak Himeno sambil mengarahkan tongkat yang dipegangnya ke arah kepala monster itu. Muncul semburat cahaya putih menyinari monster itu.

GRAAAWWWRRHHH!!!!

Monster itu terkena serangan dan berubah menjadi bibit Monster Worm. Shin segera datang dan menghancurkannya.

Dimensi sudah dihilangkan. Mereka semua kembali ke dunia manusia.

"Wuah! Sudah sore lagi! Enggak disangkan pertarungan tadi lama banget!" Himeno kaget saat melihat matahari terbenam. "Tapi untunglah monster tadi sudah mati! Ya kan, semua—"

Himeno berhenti. Semuanya menatap ke seorang gadis yang sudah berbaring di tanah.

"Anisha-chan?" panggil Himeno. Anisha tak menjawab.

Hayate terus saja menunduk.

Kei, Gou, dan Mannen mencoba mendekati Anisha. "Ani—HUWAA!!"

Mata gadis itu terbuka. Menetes darah dari dahinya. Rambutnya berantakan. Pipi kanannya membiru. Badannya dingin sekali.

"Anisha-chan kenapa?!" tanya Himeno panik.

"Cepat bawa ke Leafenia!!"

--

--

Di Leafenia. Para Leafe Knights dan Himeno menunggu di ruang tunggu. Anisha dibawa ke ruang unit gawat darurat. Keadaannya tiba-tiba drop.

"Hayate... Anisha kenapa...?" tanya Himeno menahan tangis.

"..." Hayate tetap diam.

"... Hayate," panggil Sasame. "Pasti ada alasan kenapa kau selalu kasar dan bersikap tidak baik pada Anisha-san. Ayo, jelaskan."

Hayate menggeleng. Dia tetap menunduk.

"Hayate," Himeno berkata tajam.

Hayate menoleh ke arah Himeno. Himeno masih sibuk menangis. Hayate menghela napas.

"Sebenarnya..." Hayate mulai bercerita. "Kalian tahu kenapa Leafe Knight harus laki-laki?"

Kei dan Sasame mengangguk. Mannen, Hajime dan Shin menggeleng tanda tak tahu.

Hayate tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya. Semuanya kaget, termasuk Himeno. "Karena... Untuk menjadi Leafe Knights, dibutuhkan mental dan fisik yang cukup kuat... Pasukan seperti Anisha... Dia perempuan... Perempuan biasanya lemah mental... Dan kalau mental dengan fisik tidak seimbang, akan berakibat fatal kalau mencoba menggunakan serangan ataupun _Merge..._ Sama seperti Shin..."

Himeno terkejut. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras. Anisha... Dia sama seperti Shin... Shin pernah mati karena melakukan _Merge_ pada Himeno. Anisha tadi mencoba _Merge _ dengannya... Berarti...

"Anisha akan mati." jelas Hayate.

KREK

Gou yang bertugas memulihkan keluar dari tempat khusus untuk pemulihan.

"Gi, gimana keadaan Anisha-chan?!" tanya Himeno panik.

Gou mengerutkan keningnya sedih. "Tidak bisa. Dia tak tertolong..."

--

--

Asakura dimakamkan di dekat Leafenia. Kasihan sekali pasukan itu. Belum juga menjadi anggota selama sebulan, sudah meninggal karena kehabisan tenaga. Himeno akhirnya mengerti kenapa Hayate selalu melarang Anisha membantu mereka. Karena, itu justru akan membahayakan Anisha sendiri...

"Hayate," panggil Himeno seusai acara pemakaman.

"Ya?" tanya Hayate.

"Aku baru mengerti kenapa kau selalu kasar pada Anisha..." Himeno menunduk.

"Aku..." Hayate menepuk kepala Himeno. "... Hanya tak ingin kejadian seperti kematian Shin terjadi lagi..."

Himeno mengangguk.

--

--

--

--

Sudah hampir seminggu Anisha Asakura sudah tak ada.

"Huwa, terlambaat!!" teriak Himeno panik, sambil berlari dan menggigit roti bakar di mulutnya.

Karena terlalu serius berlari, Himeno tak sadar dia menabrak seseorang.

BRAK!!

"Kyaa!" terdengar seorang gadis berteriak.

"Maaf!!" Himeno kaget dan baru sadar. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"A, aku tak apa-apa..." sahut gadis itu. "Kakak sendiri tak apa-apa?"

Himeno memandangi gadis yang seumuran dengannya. "... Kau juga terlambat, ya?"

"I, iya... Kita lari sama-sama yuk, kak..." ujar gadis itu sambil meraih tanganku. Kami lalu berlari berdua menuju sekolah.

--

--

"Wih, untung aja sempat!" Himeno menghela napas lega, berhasil sampai ke sekolah tepat waktu.

"Ehehe, makasih sudah menemaniku ya, kak." ucap gadis itu ceria. "Hari ini mohon bantuannya ya..."

"Sama-sama... Eeer..." Himeno bingung harus memanggil apa.

"Asakura. Panggil saja Asakura." sahut gadis itu. "Ah, aku harus buru-buru pergi, dadah!"

Saat gadis itu pergi, ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari tas gadis itu. Himeno buru-buru mengambilnya.

ENGLISH BOOK

NAME: ANISHA ASAKURA

CLASS: X.1

Himeno bengong. Kok bisa???

--

Selesai!!

Buat yang membaca pasti belum tau cerita Pretear ya?

Pretear itu... Bisa dibilang cerita gabungan Cinderella dengan Putri Salju. Himeno Awayuki, si tokoh utama, punya seorang ayah yang kawin lagi dengan ibu-ibu janda yang punya dua anak. Dua anak itu memperlakukan Himeno dengan acuh. Di saat Himeno tertekan, muncul 7 pasukan yang ngaku-ngaku kalau mereka adalah Leafe Knights, dan mereka bilang pada Himeno bahwa Himeno adalah Pretear, ksatria wanita khusus yang bisa menghentikan Saihi, musuh Leafe Knights yang berusaha untuk menghancurkan dunia.

...

Mengerti maksudnya engga?

Oh ya, ampir lupa. Anisha Asakura disini bukan anisha sendiri, tapi 'Anisha Asakura' tokoh yang anisha bikin di Friendster. Kalau ngeliat di album Anisha Asakura, yang 'Anisha Asakura's Picture Made' pasti ada gambar anak cewek yang rambutnya cokelat dan matanya merah. Itulah Anisha Asakura...

Overall, RnR yup!


End file.
